1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector dosing means for an apparatus, in particular a sandblasting means, for dosed addition of a liquid, such as anticorrosive agent, to a stream produced by the apparatus, having a container for taking up the liquid and a connecting pipe leading to the pipe carrying the stream, the apparatus being operated via a switch-on means.
In many industrial processes it is necessary to add one or more dosed agents to a mixed stream produced by an apparatus.
In particular in sandblasting it is necessary to add dosed agents. Since the objects treated by sandblasting are frequently metal, one adds anticorrosive agent to the mixed stream of the sandblaster to avoid the formation of rust after sandblasting. However it has hitherto not been possible to add it to the mixed stream of the sandblasting means in controlled fashion. The dosage of the liquid has sometimes been controlled via the compressed-air stream of the mixed stream, but problems always arise when the compressed-air stream varies or is interrupted. The dosed amount must then be readjusted to provide a sufficient amount of the liquid to be dosed. A further disadvantage of the known dosing means on a sandblaster is that the exact dosed amount required by a particular operating mode cannot always be added in that operating mode.